Examples of known components of a type described above include a configuration disclosed in PTL 1. A “differential member for vehicles” disclosed in PTL 1 has a structure in which a differential case and a ring gear are integrally formed of spheroidal graphitic cast iron by casting. In this configuration, the differential case and the ring gear can be integrally formed without using fastening means such as a bolt or welding, whereby reduction of number of assembly steps and reduction in weight are achieved.
PATENT LITERATURE (PTL) 1
JP-A-59-43844